


Does that machine of yours come with a waffle maker?

by shibboleth



Series: Supernatural/Transformers [2]
Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibboleth/pseuds/shibboleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short follow up to "Don't Touch That Dial", the Winchesters check in with Sam and Bumblebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does that machine of yours come with a waffle maker?

Sam was getting kind of used to the phone calls he now got about every couple months – it was never a question he could actually  _answer_ , but with Bumblebee’s help he usually managed to give them something useful.

“So, Sam,” Dean said on the other end. “We’ve got wind of some—what’s that, Sam? No, I won’t order you olives, it’s Witwicky— _what?_ ” He must have put his hand over the receiver, because it was all muffled after that.

Sam rolled his eyes. Bumblebee was crouched down beside him, eavesdropping with some of his wireless… whatevers. He gave Sam a questioning look.

“I don’t even know,” Sam said, by way of an answer.

“Okay, Sam.” Dean was back on the line. “Does that machine of yours come with a waffle maker?”

Now Sam was giving Bumblebee the look, and the robot made a helpless gesture with his hands.

“Um.” Sam worked it around in his head a little. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s just—we’ve got a call about a possessed waffle maker, and… well, other household appliances, too—can you even  _imagine_  the danger a pissed off rogue refrigerator could do?”

“… Yeah,” Sam said. And it didn’t sound completely crazy, really, since some of the Decepticons were kind of small, but Bumblebee was shaking his head. “Yeah, that would be  _bad_ , I guess, but…”

“Not one of your problems? Alright, okay, but I got one more for ya. Some folks in Arizona are convinced they’re seeing some kinda UFO.”

Bumblebee looked a whole lot more interested in that. 

Sam sighed. “Okay, shoot.”

Dean didn’t give a lot of details, but he said enough to convince Bumblebee that he’d have to take the whole thing to Optimus Prime. Dean seemed pleased to hear that – less work for him, Sam guessed – and he finished with, “If it turns out to be a ghost or something like it, you know who to call.” And then he hung up.

Sam stuck his cell back in his pocket. “My life is so weird,” he said.

“Weird?” Bumblebee asked. “Or interesting?”

Sam looked up at his friend. His bright yellow, fifteen foot tall robotic friend, he had to note – not that it was easy to forget, exactly. “Interesting, I guess,” he said. But he couldn’t help but add, “ _And_  weird.”


End file.
